Jealousy is a sin
by City.of.sour.wolf.runners
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Deserted Island. Just a random idea that popped into my head; I've read a lot of fanfic about Natasha getting possessive and jealous, but not much about Steve, so I decided to write one! The team have startled to settle after their adventure on the secret island and decide to visit Asgard. But whilst they're away they recieve a lot of attention is Steve Jealous?
1. Monthly cycle

"Do I need to remind you two that your relationship is supposed to be a secret?" Stark strutted through the avengers' lounge. They'd just arrived back from a tour in Russia during which Nat hadn't been able to keep her eyes of Steve. It had been three months since the team had been rescued from the unknown island, or as the public new "returned from Asgard."

In the gap of three months the Avengers had had many visitors. Such as: Barton's family, which had been a very secret and secured visit but by far the best time Nat had enjoyed at the tower, Thor's friends from Asgard, who found out about Thor's trouble because of Heimdall. They'd all been curious as to why Thor hadn't just come home. But the most annoying guests they'd had, were the army of reporters who invaded their private lives and tower. At one point this one guy wouldn't leave, he kept popping up at every turn. It was like having a second Barton, it felt like he'd moved in.

So of course with all those guests Nat found it challenging to be with Cap, the last thing they wanted was the whole world knowing about their love life. But surprisingly, it wasn't Rogers' who had minded that much about the public. Usually people would expect _him_ to be the private and hidden one, but Steve just felt it would be a lot easier if they came clean. However he strongly respected that Nat didn't want people to know.

During the battle of the winter soldier Romanoff had given up her past to the whole world, in order to reveal Hydra. Even though people had been grateful for her acts of bravery the one thing they'd never thanked her for was giving her world up for theirs: who she was, what had happened to her, what she'd done, what she would most likely do was brought to light. And the one thing people didn't understand was that Natasha didn't want that, she wanted to keep her feels, suffocating inside her, no matter how much it hurt. Because at least then she wouldn't have the horror of people recognising her as "Black Widow the KGB assassin" instead of "Black Widow the Avenger."  
Although a huge weight was lifted off her crumbling shoulders, it was instantly replaced with the patronising eyes of traumatized but overly judgemental gazes. Quite frankly each stare felt like a new kind of torture, like a tiny dagger inching it's way deeper into her heart. She'd take the weight of secrecy over that any day, but she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.

Natasha wiped away the reverie, like a bead of sweat. Then she smiled, stepping forward and leaning over the back of the couch, her hands elegantly resting on Steve's broad shoulders. He leaned into the touch as Nat said "Come on it wasn't that bad. And" She added as an after thought "It's not my fault we've had a team of sweaty and over-paid reporters running around the place. Jumping out at every corner." Stark flashed a corny grin. Barton retrieved several bottles of beer from the kitchen "Well you don't have to worry about it now, they've all packed up and left."

Banner reluctantly accepted the drink before saying "And I doubt they'll be returning after that whole red wine spillage in the dining room." Thor mumbled "I know, I've never heard such a high pitched scream in my life. I thought my friends on Asgard heard it."

Hawkeye chirped "I know, talk about an over reaction. I have never seen that much fury over a stain." Nat slide over the couch, resting her head against Steve's chest, her legs pulled up to her chest. "I think it was the monthly cycle." Nat mouthed and whispered something to Cap making him crack up with laughter.

"I'M STOOD RIGHT HERE!" The team turned, preparing to dodge any sharp objects thrown their way.

Tony glared at each of the avengers in turn before sulking "For your information Red wine is tedious to remove and Pepper had just bought that chair." Steve ran his fingers through Natasha's tassels of love. "Yeah, but we weren't talking about Pepper's reaction, we were talking about you." The slam of a door was hollow compared to the shouts of laughter from the relaxed avengers.

* * *

Thor was silent through dinner, picking and pecking at his food. He was 100% out of character; he wasn't telling tales of destruction and stories of bravery, he wasn't laughing at Barton's drunken memories and worst of all he was only on his second serving of food. This kept thinking that if he was quiet enough, nobody would notice if he left. But as he stood, the loudest method possible, Natasha finally saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. She'd been falling through the sky searching for something to latch onto and now she had it.

"Thor, you look sad. What's going on?" The laughter in the room retreated to the corner, then melted into a shadow as Thor tried to stand in a nonchalant stance; he wasn't fooling anybody. "Oh no, I'm fine Lady Natasha. It's just..." She walked over to him, taking him by the arm and leading him back to his chair, but he didn't fully support his own weight. As soon as his rear end came into contact with the soft material of the padded seat he dropped like a brick; incredibly heavy brick, so heavy it would have killed somebody; or a very expensive chair.

The God didn't flinch as he landed with a thump on the sticks of the now broken chair, Stark flinched with the force of the fall and was about to scream but Bruce covered Tony's mouth with his hand. Cutting off another anticipated, monthly hissy fit.

Thor sighed. "It's just, I miss home. When my friends came to visit it was phenomenal, to think I have my Asgardian friends on Midgard mingerling with my Midgardian friends!" Whilst recounting the precise memory Thor sounded like he was singing a summer song, he relished in the happy but distant reverie. But then it took a sour note. "But then they returned to Asgard." His voice was hollow and lifeless. "And don't get me wrong, my oridinary friends."

Barton slumped in his chair, whispering in Rogers' ear "Somebody better buy him a dictionary!"

Thor heard none of it. "I love Midgard, but it's just not home." Natasha bit her lip and bent down to Thor's level. With a lot of his help Nat got the God standing on his big feet again, towering over her. "I have an idea..." cautiously Nat eyed the mightly God, unsure of his reaction. "Why don't WE visit Asgard? All of us?" The rest of the team's mouths' fathomed into large O shapes, except for Steve. Who smiled dashingly at the redhead, knowing since the Island that she'd always desired a trip to Asgard.

"Why have I never thought of that! It would be perfect, my Midgardian friends would be able to mingle with my Asgardian friends on Asgard! Oh, there will have to be a feist and several parties, maybe some quests and hunting trips. Oh! And..."

Nat stood on her toes, her fingers grasping the material of her denim jeans. "Is that a yes?" She hitched her eyebrows. Thor grinned and swung her into the air like a child being pushed on a swing. "Yes!"


	2. Excitement

Maybe Natasha was a little too excited, after the dinner the team had decided that tonight: they'd pack, call their families and inform SHIELD and tomorrow morning they'd journey to Asgard. But it was now 5:30AM and she was in the kitchen where they had arranged to meet. With a roll of her wide eyes Nat turned to go back to her room when she slammed straight into Steve's chest. Without hesitating she folded her arms around his waist, holding onto his strong torso.

"How did I know you'd be here already?" He teased, she replied into his shoulder "Figures you'd be the only one up, even if we were traveling to another realm you'd still go for a run before." He pushed away, but still close enough that their foreheads touched. "Actually 3 hours before, you're a little early Nat." She smiled as he kissed her lips, but before he let her deepen the kiss he pulled back. "I should go and get ready anyway, I need a shower." Romanoff's eyes travelled down his ripped body, and her temptation was clear, her fingers pulled at the hem of his vivid white vest. "Well, looking at how sweaty you are...that could take a while and we still have..." She paused looking down at her watch and cursed herself, _how had she let herself get ready 3 hours before they needed to meet?_

Pulling her out of her curse, Steve redirected her "You were saying?" Rogers' stepped forward, his hands like irons on her hips. Natasha didn't have to say anything else because seconds letter their lips clashed together in a passionate and tight embrace, each one of them recuperating the desire and need and love with just as much power.

* * *

Arriving exactly half an hour late, Natasha and Steve; slightly out of breath, stalked into the kitchen. Receiving multiple eye rolls and stuck up noses. "Sorry." Steve panted. "I was having a shower." Eagerly Romanoff raised her hand "And I was helping." Which caused Steve to excessively blush and Stark to pretend to vomit.

"Right well, we better get going. They'll be expecting us." The team grabbed their bags, there was still a race between Nat and Tony over whose bag was biggest. They soon made their way onto the roof, despite drastic protests from Tony; "Should we really be doing this on the roof?"

They then arranged in a circle with Thor in the centre, he instructed them all to hold onto him and under no circumstances were they allowed to let go. Then Thor grabbed Natasha and Bruce, whilst Steve, Barton and Stark gripped him and each other. Suddenly, a flash of colours wrapped around the team, the rainbow was everywhere their unblinking eyes looked. The journey was beautifully sickening, Rogers was so tempted to close his eyes, but he caught Nat's expression. She was in sheer wonder at the revolving colours; her intensifying hues finally reminded Rogers of what a younger Natasha Romanoff would have looked like; when she was a child. A proper one, what she would have looked like if she'd not being training to become an assassin and actually lived: had play time, gone to school, made friends, had a family.

Her view of the world was enchanting, even though Nat was one of the harshest persons Steve had met and despite the fact that out of all the team she had the biggest reason not to do what she does, she still does it. And that was one of the reasons he was with her, because she was brave enough to not let others go through what she went through. She was the hero she never had as a child and Steve knew that's why she's an avenger. She may be sharp and concealed and secretive and somewhat untrusting, but she knows what's right. That's why during the battle of the Winter Soldier she stood by him and gave up her painful past, and that's why Steve loved her. _He was in love with her._ Shock shivered down his spine, Steve knew he would love Natasha. But that didn't make the realisation anymore anticipated or planned; a wall of soft flowers hit him. And he smiled, Steve Rogers was in love with Natasha Romanoff and he was going to tell her. Excitement bubbled in his blood.

* * *

Natasha was astounded with the priceless beauty of the realm they landed in; the sky was a precise blue, painted by the finest artist who could master a whisper of clouds and a shining sun. The soft sound of smashing summer swells swirled around the stunned avengers, as they attempted to take in the dashing atmosphere. Towers taller than their own dazzled the sky, draped in a sheet of gold. The island like realm looked like a pile of spilled treasure, diamonds and jewels rising out of the ocean, sandy beaches dotted around the canopy of cliffs. Sweet and minty smelling grass decorated the cliff tops. Nat was overwhelmed, her senses rushing to take in the breath holding heaven.

"Thor, this is beautiful!"

"That's it, when can I move in?" A batch of laughter bounced down the multi-coloured bridge, Nat smiled with glee as Thor's friends; Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif paraded towards the almost star-struck team. Nat and Sif engaged in friendly embraces as the men mingled before the gang strolled to Heimdall, who had a revealing conversation with Stark. "So...er...you're the eyes ha?" "That I am, I guard Asgard as well as watch over all the 9 realms." Tony stuttered "So..huh...do you see...everything?" Barton and Bruce choked out muffled snorts as Steve took Natasha in his arms; they didn't have to be discreet here.  
Heimdall's face broke into the closest thing Romanoff could have interpreted to be a bold smile. "Enough, but you're secret is safe with me." Tony grimaced as the avengers simultaneously inched forward. After a bewildered glance from Tony, Thor hurriedly scurried off with a tail of heroes behind him. Steve and Natasha silenced their giggles when they heard Clint pat Heimdall on the back and whisper "Later, all will be revealed, my man!"

At some point during the angelic tour, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun disappeared and the awe struck avengers entered the palace; where they would be staying.

Natasha's fingers were interlaced with Steve's as the group neared the massive expansion of a stair well. They were the only people in the heavenly corridor, which was bigger than Stark's lounge. Now that was saying something.

Out of the shadows stalked a lanky and lean Loki; his hair shorter but still un-kept, his eyes brighter but still lacking a certain light, his cheeks fuller but skin penetratingly sharp.

Natasha fought back the uncontrollable urge to growl, simply swallowing the lump rising in her throat - she wasn't the only one with a fierce reaction to Loki's sudden appearance, but hers was by far the most heightened - Steve caught the mad dart in her eyes and the hitch in her step, apparently so did Loki, whose grim expression transformed to a grin which progressed to a devilish smile.

"Brother, you remember..." Thor's generous gesture was cut off with a crude snort "The avengers? How could I forget." The latter of Loki's pointed statement was an accusation, not a question.

Taking his time monitoring each of them Loki stared at them all, when his eyes passed over Barton he smiled. Causing Clint to grip Natasha's elbow with nails digging as deep as his arrows. She didn't feel that pain, only the slight trickle of blood, not when a hurricane of torture clouded her eyes.

Lastly Loki looked at Nat, Steve felt his weight shift from foot to foot. He felt the desperate desire to step in front of her but knew it would do nothing but cause: laughter for Loki and anger for Tasha.

The God of mischiefs hues passed over Romanoff's enveloped hand. It was obvious he took pride in being able to come across as intimidating and yet reserved at the same time, as he spoke clearly but quietly "Embracing your inner child Red?" Stark's orbs filled with frustration at somebody else using his nickname.

Hastily Natasha untangled her fingers as she stepped up to the God. All eyes were on the tense pair. "So what if I was?" His dry lips cracked further as his disturbing chuckle filled the hollows of the now isolated entrance. Everything about him irritated Nat to the point of pain, his features setting Tasha's teeth on edge.

"I just heard eating your own words could be a little sour, how's the digestion going along?" The teams eyes flashed from face to face, they all wanted to end a fight before it fought its way from Nat's thoughts, but at the same time knew they'd be faced with her wrath instead of Loki if they did so.

Nat bit her lip. Her hands tightened to steel fists, nails like tiny daggers into the softness of her palm. "I never said it was a bad thing." She put pressure on every syllable. The shadowed figure tutted her tone, shaking his head vivaciously.

"As I recall, you said 'Love is. . ." Her snap cut him off "I know what I said." The avengers, sinking slowly into the ibis of silence, tried desperately to keep up. Natasha went on to expand "But clearly you miss understood. The meaning of what I said was that Love makes people silly and naive, it forms a bubble around them. Shielding them from any pain or destruction." Her arms shifted, slamming shut like iron doors in front of her chest. Her eyes momentarily moved to Steve's submissive stance "until it bursts.

"I never, however, said Love was a bad thing." Loki only half in the conversation and somehow completely surrounded by it snapped so harshly Banner flinched. "It was implied." Without missing a beat Nat spat "It was inferred!" Silencing any movement.

After nerve jarring seconds, which dragged on like years, Loki moved forward. Everybody except the Black Widow taking a simultaneous step back, Rogers' felt the need to pull her back with him. He didn't like how close they were, their private fires fuelling the others.

Nat wanted to spit in his face and run for her life, but she couldn't show it. She wouldn't let him see her fear. Finally he whispered in a eerie breath of deafening silence "Always a pleasure Red." He finally pulled away, Nat finally let out the breath she'd been holding. Feeling her knees tremble and her blood flutter.

Loki observed the guarded men of the team before spitting disgust at their presence in his home "Excuse me." The words seemed harmless, on paper they'd appear almost pleasant, polite. Coming from him, they sounded like a death threat.

Tiring minutes ticked by without a single breath escaping the stone-like group. "Thor, what the hell is Reindeer-games doing strolling around like he frickin owns the place?" Tony was livid, and not just because Loki was using _his_ nickname for Natasha, despite the amount of wit and sarcasm that rolled off his tongue he did like his friends; the avengers. And he, just like the others, wanted to protect his team. Stark was not alone in the enraged attitude at seeing their former foe walking freely around the palace.

"Believe me friends, he is anything but free. And it was not my decision nor place to decide how Loki spends his punishment." Thor was bombarded with enquiries. "Well whose was it?"  
"Yeah, cos I feel there needs to be some rethinking."  
"He could easily escape!"  
Thor responded calmly but firmly. "Friends, the decision was made by a number of trusted and wise warriors. Including Lady Sif and my father, it was not an easy decision to make, neither was it made lightly. I think you will have to be reminded that Heimdall is constantly watching Loki. Also he is not permitted to exit the palace, constant guards observe his movements. Not to mention the curse, I, my father and mother have bestowed on him. It is physically impossible for him to leave this premise."

Barton gulped before snapping "Yeah...What about mentally?"


	3. New experiences

Once the damped droplet of Loki's appearance had dried Thor had continued on the tour, slightly quicker than intended, and soon the avengers had all been shown to their massive rooms. Thor had explained that today the team could get acquainted and maybe go over special training methods, but tomorrow the real fun would begin.  
Steve was really enthusiastic about the approaching week, especially since there was no one he and Natasha had to hide from in Asgard.

Rogers was lying down on his and Nat's giant bed, as Tasha unpacked her suitcase, staring at the magnificent treasure coloured furniture that lined the walls. A mirror covered the wall before them, the wall to the left of the bed had a walk in closet - with all Asgardian garments which Thor had strictly instructed that the team _must_ wear -as well as a dresser larger than Stark's dining room table; filled with envy green jewels, passionate red diamonds and a rainbow of coloured crystals.  
Natasha's joy was bursting at the seams.

"It's sooo beautiful here!" Nat slowly walked to the last thing in their room, and quite frankly the most radiant; on the left of their huge bed was a pair of glass doors which lead out onto a balcony overlooking the azure ocean, overlapping the distant beach. Steve hastily followed her, his arms wrapping around her from behind. He blew kisses on the crust of her neck, Natasha shivered as Steve said between kisses "Luckily the most beautiful treasure here will be coming home with me." Steve beamed as Natasha Romanoff did a very unlike Natasha Romanoff thing, she giggled. Something only Steve had witnessed, he chuckled at the thought _God forbid anybody learn that the Black Widow could do something as endearing as that!_

With desire burning a fire in her veins, Nat spun around in his arms. Her lips finding his in another passionate, jaw stopping breathe holding, skin boiling caress. The bird whistle flew out of nowhere and cracked a line between the cowering bodies. Blood flew to Romanoff's cheeks; she pulled away and spun around, finally her dagger eyes found the limping with laughter silhouette of Clint Barton on a neighbouring balcony.

"Well...this just got less romantic." Rogers concluded, his hands fiddling with his pockets. Widow glared at a spine crackling grin on birdboy's face as he dodged her laser vision, finally he walked back in his room, giving them a sliver of privacy.

Natasha stomped inside, and Steve quickly followed behind her. His sensitive brush of her arm pulled her from the darkening thoughts of strangling Clint. "I know what will cheer you up!" Lifting Natasha easily, in his strong arms Steve walked towards the dauntingly awesome walk in wardrobe.

* * *

"So I said to the rude intruder, you better not touch that or..." Stark was openly interrupted by Natasha, when her hand rested on his shoulder, grabbing a glass of a yellow sparkling liquid. "Basically Stark ends up getting his ass kicked by moi!" Stark forged laughter as the crowding Asgardians slammed their theists into the table, howling loudly like wild animals as Natasha retold the story.

All the avengers and many Asgardians were in the grand dining room, getting ready for the feast. All the Midgardians had changed into Asgardian garments, looking just as beautiful as the Kings and Queens and Gods of the gorgeous realm. Romanoff was wearing a envy green gown which danced to her toes, stretching her petite figure and highlighting her curves. The silk dress was complemented with the brightest accessory a soul could get lost in, her verdant orbs. She wore a silver simple necklace around her neck and a similar selection of armour to Sif's. It wasn't full armour, but it would definitely protect her in a unexpected battle, that is if Steve hadn't already neutralised any opposable threat to her.

Steve was looking angelic as always, draped in a set of armour similar to Thor's except his cape - Rogers' had a cape, Romanoff couldn't get over that! - Blue, matching his eyes. The rest of the avengers were assembled in their own choices for the evening. Stark, looking handsome and lean in golden armour, Barton was as usual masking the art of appearing rough and yet elegant, Banner looked bookishly cute in his grassy green garment as he tried to melt into the wall.

Suddenly Thor entered the dining room with a couple people following him, one of them Heimdall, Barton made his move. "Who are they?" Natasha heard herself ask Hogun, at the silence the presence the new comers caused. Hogun laughed before saying "Cousins, of cousins of cousins. A distant relation that Thor wished didn't exist." Sif growled as she joined in on the conversation, eyeing up the leader of the new gang. "They're not the most trustworthy, and despite their lake of relation they still managed to inherit unique powers, you see that one at the back?" Nat nodded, suddenly aware of her teammates beside her, Sif pointed to the slight girl at the back. She had long, slick, black hair which was lost in the darkness of her dress. Making her look even skinnier than she was, there was no doubt about it, she was beautiful, but almost so that it was sickly. A tad bittersweet.

Sif continued to speak "Her name is Arora, she can control light. Blind her opponents and slit their throats whilst they stumble around, trying to adjust to the darkness, she can also see in the dark and travel through shadows." Barton gulped "Gee, really, cos she looks sweet as pie." Sif remained serious "She's anything but, luckily she doesn't socialize. You won't encounter her during your stay. They're just passing through and shall be gone by the full moon." The day after tomorrow.

Fandral then proceeded to explaining the second new guest. He was short, plump and had hair like honey. The exact opposite to his sister. "His name is Mirror, he can cause extreme hallucinations, however he hardly uses his gifts. Only in extreme cases, he's actually a very sweet boy. A bit mischievous but nothing you guys won't be able to handle." Steve's protective hand rested on Natasha's back and she leaned against him. "What makes you think we can handle mischief?" Fandral pointed at Stark and mouthed the name "Heimdall."

Finally the last of the guests was introduced, Volstagg stepping forward and carefully whispered. "The third is Henderson. He's...their older brother and leader." The man Volstagg pointed to was incredibly tall, he towered over Steve and was wider than Thor. He was covered in muscle that was so close to ripping off the mass amounts of silver armour wrapped around his torso as tightly as skin. Like his sister, his hair was dark, but curly like his brothers'. It was short and bouncy, all Nat needed was one look to know that anyone of those curls could whip out and tangle a swooning maiden off her feet and into his enormous arms. All the men of the team took one step forward, feeling slightly intimidated by the large God. Steve's hand curled around Natasha's back a little tighter.

"What's his gift?" Nat asked whilst the boys eyed up their soon to be opponent. Sif continued to growl as Hogun whispered, a lot quieter than Volstagg, "He can...intensify emotions." The bewildered glances caused Sif to snap. "Say if you're in a battle, and your enemy is taunting you. Unless you're 100% sure you're doing the right thing or that confident in your abilities...you will back down. All he needs is a sliver of doubt and suddenly he opens a pit and you fall right into it, there's nothing you can do. You're trapped in a void of ambiguity and fear, there's no point fighting it. You'll just weaken yourself, he'll let you go. Once he's moved onto the next victim." The surrounding group watched Sif with sad eyes, everybody swallowed the lump rising in their throats in unison.

"You speak with experience?" Barton was cautious, after years of dealing with Romanoff; he knew how to approve a hurting hero. Sif stiffened before strutting away. "None of which I wish to share, but let's just say if it weren't for Thor...Henderson would have consumed me completely in that self-hating ibis. I wish none of that upon any of you." The warrior looked at them all in turn. "Stay away from him."

In the silence that followed Volstagg continued to explain. "Any emotion you're feeling, whether it be anger, love, lust, hatred, sadness. It will just grow until it's eaten you whole. Not to mention his physical strength or appearance...Henderson leads countless dames on exhausting trails until eventually their hearts give out." Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun all stared at Natasha before speaking in unison "Stay away from him." Natasha was grateful for their concern but immediately pushed away the apprehensions. "Don't worry about me boys; I've got my fellow right here." Fandral and Volstagg attempted smiles which were transparently false whilst Hogun just ushered a silent prayer.

Out of the silence a large hackle pounded against Volstagg's back, making the large warrior quiver with the pressure. The narrowing eyes of the crowd circled round until they found the giant, Henderson. Natasha had to admit, as much as she hated to, he was attractive. There was definitely no instant feeling; Natasha just knew he was considered good looking in some eyes.

Not hers, not when she had her Steve, and most likely not even when she didn't.

Drastically Volstagg staggered away, just out of Henderson's reach. "Thor aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" The avengers glanced at their fellow teammate before Thor reluctantly stepped up. "Cousin Henderson, these are my dearest friends; Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. My friends, this is Henderson, his sister Arora and his younger brother Mirror." Natasha regarded the cousins with an attempt at less hostility, but wasn't sure how it turned out. In the awkward silence that unfolded nobody knew where to look, one thing was certain they knew where not to look; Henderson was staring at Natasha for a few more seconds. Suddenly Mirror scuttled forwards like a crab, his hand outstretched to Romanoff. She stared at him like he was about to do the pull my finger joke.

Everybody in the room held their breath before Black Widow's fingers circled around Mirror's, nothing happened.

A breath of pleasure passed between the gang before it was rudely knocked aside by Loki. "Brother, you didn't tell me our Cousins were here!" Loki swept Arora into a bear grip hug that Natasha could have sworn, with her skeletal structure, should have crushed her bones. Thor began to un-grind his teeth. "I didn't know they were until Heimdall, informed me of their arrival minutes ago." Loki tutted the guard, "Have we been spending too much time stalking a cursed prisoner and not enough time watching the gates, father won't be happy." If he expected the guard to rise to the debate he was thoroughly disappointed, Heimdall calmly spoke. "Arora escorted them by shadow, it is near to impossible for anyone to see through her darkness with seconds to spear. Let alone minutes, but I gathered Thor before their untimely arrival with moments to spear."

Odin's presence was like a flame in a stack of hay. "He has severed his King well, as he will continue to do. Sadly that's not what I can say for my own son." Loki didn't miss a beat "Father, such kind words of wisdom and love." Odin continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Now enough with all this nonsense and let the feast begin!"


	4. The beauty of a feast

Majestic motions of magical happiness paced between the cheerful giggles and teases, the friends shared. The Midgardians were treated with equal respect and a little more interest, telling funny tales of their future King, Thor.  
Smiles, grins, grimaces, beams, smirks, occasional frown; were all worn that evening.  
Most of which passed between Tony and Thor as the pair tried to ignore the constant teases they received; Thor because he was with his family and friends, Stark because he was not with his family and friends.

Finally desert was served, despite the galloons of food that keep crawling off her plate and entering her filling body, Natasha was not going to pass up the opportunity to eat as much as possible. Sparkling sponges, curling chocolate, smooth sundaes, jiggling jellies, flamboyant flares...you name it, Asgard had it.

The constant laughter circling the feasting friends like the sun, slowly sunk into a shadow. Soon most of the Asgardian's had excused themselves and headed off to their quarters, left remaining was: the avengers, Thor's family - including the cousins - and Thor's friends.  
Natasha, Steve and Volstagg were in a deep drinking game - one of which Natasha rarely lost, however when going up against an Asgardian warrior and an America hero who couldn't get drunk the odds were not in her favour (Tony had proudly stated and then proceeded to pestering Barton about his resemblance of Katniss from THG) - when that shadow of laughter drifted over their game, like a fog over the mores. Romanoff looked up and saw Henderson staring intently down at her, after apprehensive seconds, during which Steve had begun to clench his tender hands into fists of steel, the daunting stranger said, directing Natasha and nobody else. "I believe we haven't been introduced, I care for your name?"

Romanoff didn't act out at the sudden impulse tightening around her heart and beginning to squeeze; she had actually been scared that as soon as she would have met this guy she would have been attracted to him. However the powerful signal that drifted through her veins wasn't lust for Henderson, but a need to prove to Steve her fondness and loyalty. Obediently she held her hand out for Thor's cousin and said, a little louder than intended. "Natasha Romanoff."

Henderson stared down at her and then his dark features broke into a spotlight of warmth and happiness at her somewhat friendly response, there was something about this guy...that made Natasha feel like she knew him. Despite the visible vibes of familiarity passing like electrical currents through the stand-out bodies, Nat wasn't oblivious to Steve's furrowing brow or grinding teeth. Slowly she pulled away, shutting out the now falling face of Henderson. Natasha's fingers played with the hard flesh of Roger's tense fingers, it could several minutes before they relaxed and allowed her to interlace the curling claws with her delicate touch.

After ushered goodbyes, the couple left for their room. Widow hoped that he'd perk up without the massive God strutting around every corner.  
Once inside Steve's mood did not pecker up, the bags of his damped mood clung to his eyes. Dark circles, forming underneath them.

Natasha shut the door behind her and turned to see Steve's back, her arms drew like a coat around his shoulders. Trying to desperately break past the barrier he was building up. For a moment she just stood there, leaning into him and feeling his heart pound inside his chest. Trying to break free, she could tell he wanted to let her in, but he almost couldn't trust himself to do it. For a while they stood like this and for a small infinity it was a painful pleasure. To be this close and this warm to him, but also so far away.

Finally she whispered, "Steve..." like it was secret, a desperate message conveyed between lovers. She needed him, the pleasure of the moment chased the sun away, until it was late into the evening and the unbearable pain that she may have hurt him beat her, again and again. Suddenly Steve swirled in her arms, this time lifting her up, being a support.  
Steve's lips pressed into her neck and Natasha strained to not laugh at the tickling sensation as he said "Sorry Nat, it's just..."  
Forcefully pushing her feet to the ground and resting her hands on his broad shoulders she proclaimed "Why are you apologising? I have no clue what just happened." The dark shadows under his eyes enclosed the soldier entirely, he sank into the bed. "Henderson happened, he just introduced himself and, I wanted to rip his throat out!" Rogers' spoke with such anger Romanoff couldn't help but take an involuntary step backwards. She then flinched at the pained glance he sent her, hurry to admen herself she softly stammered "Steve...it's not your fault. Remember he intensifies a person's emotions, influences them. That's why I felt"

"You felt?" Steve rose to stand before her, his fingers digging into her arms to the point where Natasha began shaking; but either Steve didn't care or was too absorbed in the possibility that he could be losing his girl to notice. _His girl._ That's what Natasha Romanoff was and despite the judgemental opinions and stares that was the nicest label she had and ever would be given. Not for the first time Natasha doubted her reasoning to keep her relationship with the Captain a secret.

She shoved the gowns of thoughts and possibilities back into their draws and locked up, that discussion was designed for another moment. Now, she had to sort out...this.  
Natasha let out an exhausted moan and ignoring the numbing feeling in her arms she fell into his touch; due to his strength though she didn't waver and stayed in the exact same stance. "He made me feel, calm. I didn't feel any attraction, just a warm welcoming. I felt like he wanted and needed a friend and after Sif's firm warning I knew I'd be the only one to offer one."  
Steve's reply was non-existent as his weight lacked and he toppled backwards into a crouch on the edge of the ocean of comfort, without any way of stopping herself Nat went down with him. Her face was now a lot closer to his than it had been previously, otherwise she wouldn't have had any complaints, but now she just got a better view of the doubt and apprehension swimming around in the azure sea of unanswered questions.

Finally discovering the movement in her body her fingers crept to his chin, drawing his eyes to her. "Steve, I want you. No one but you, I don't think Henderson is anything to worry about. If anything, I got the vibe that he wants Sif." Steve's painted forlorn canvas didn't shift, but the darkness in his eyes found some light. "Really?" Natasha nodded "The way she described him and the feelings I felt within his presence, made me feel that they were both holding something back. And you may not have noticed, but when he was talking to me he was eyeing Sif the whole time." Steve sighed a million shudders of relief and his stone like structure melted to the warmth his own pumping heart was producing and he embraced Natasha like never before.

Soon their kissed became long, draining and passionate embraces. Clothing was being unassembled and skin was being caressed. Just before things were going to be unstoppable Steve pulled away and whispered as if a thousand strangers were ease dropping on their intermit moment, the thought made Natasha glance to the shut balcony doors again; checking Barton wasn't out there with binoculars. "Natasha I'm really sorry for..." Desperate to move past this and make it transparently clear that there was nothing to worry about Nat locked his lips in a equally passionate recuperation of numbing lips and wondering hands.

Natasha felt a string of her heart pluck in the orchestra of love. "Steve, I promise nothing is going to separate us. And..." she gulped and Steve's clinging hand smoothed the small of her back, soft skin shivering as sparks swam across the silkily surface. "And?" He repeated, out of breath slightly.  
Natasha closed her eyes and the draws unlocked, doubts and conclusions crashed _what would this mean?  
what if he didn't feel the same way?  
does this mean we have to become 'official'?_

A tsunami of inquiries and questions flooded her brain, everything was washed away; her feels, her history, future, friends, family, enemies, everything was gone. Except the words.

"I love you."

Boom!

Her heart suddenly grew into a giant, the beats swallowing all noise and eating her whole. Abruptly it shrank in the exaggerated silence that followed her declaration, she felt her breathing quicken and she became desperate for air. _He was her air._ As a rushed, bittersweet response formed from his tentative lips "I love you too, Natalia." Her smile could have fixed the broken, it completely absorbed her face.

Steve felt like he was staring into the sun, the heat she gave off was burning. But it was a pleasurable pain, more of a numbing sensation as he took her in him.

The rest of the inhabitants of Asgard were none the wiser, all innocent bodies sleep like angels that night, only Heimdall and the loving pair stayed up till early the next morning. Heimdall promised he wouldn't look, but couldn't stop the smile enchanting his small glance at the open display of love. Natasha really had changed and it was all down to Steve.


	5. Training partners

The next morning was a late start for everyone after an evening of numerous bodies being successfully stuffed with warming alcohol and exquisitely mouth-watering food. A hasty breakfast had been scheduled due to the fact that today; the holiday began.

Even though the avengers were incredibly active and their power came from the variety of skills of member of the team possessed it was nice to mix things up a bit, so today the entire team were going to be endearing a Asgardian training session. Natasha was really excited, mostly because she'd excelled in Midgardian training for her entire life and it would be interesting to try something new. However, last night had dampened her mood slightly; 1 she was extremely tired from her...night with Rogers - which she couldn't help but smirk about - 2 Henderson was going to be there. Despite Steve promising he'd try to not act the same way, Henderson is basically a God so Natasha wasn't that sure on how Steve's plan would work out and 3 Romanoff was disappointed in the excitement she had for the chance to see Henderson again.  
She would have been lying to herself if she tried to make out that she didn't want to see him again, he intrigued her. Mostly because she wasn't sexually attracted to him like everybody else had warned, she didn't know if that was because of her love for Steve or because Henderson didn't actually want Natasha. _Why would he anyway? Sure Natasha is beautiful but she's a Midgardian._ Maybe it was a mixture of both, but Nat couldn't help the pastry of anticipation baking in her stomach and she knew that it would only end up coming out burnt or raw.

* * *

The training room, or rather arena, was covered in a metallic like shine which fell from the ceiling to the floor. There were several large mats spread out in the top right corner and other than a hand full of weapons attached to the wall and a group of people the arena was empty. It was a very simplistic design.

Natasha and the avengers gulped stepping up to the Asgardians; Thor was stood with his friends, smiling brightly at all his friends. Instead of the God of Thunder leading this discussion though, Sif stood forward. "I hope you all had a pleasant evening." Sif gave Romanoff a side glance which said, I know you did. "To further welcome you to our realm we believe you should undertake some Asgardian training. It is also a tradition of ours to show the guests how it is done, therefore, fellow friends of Thor, prepare to have your arses kicked!"

Tasha felt the impulse of silenced laughter pass through both Stark and Barton's bodies but as soon as it began it was stiffened by a wisp of anger radiating off Henderson's towering physic. Nat could feel the tense building in the room and didn't need to be told that two of her teammate's emotions were being medalled with.

Sif was not amused by the God's attempt at defence and continued her explanation with little room for anything but cold to roll off her tongue and hit Henderson like an arrow to the heart. "You will each be paired up with an Asgardian based on strength, ability and intelligence." Sif then rattled off the pairs without missing a beat:

"Steve - Sif  
Tony - Hogun  
Clint - Fandral  
Bruce - Volstagg  
Natasha - Henderson"

Romanoff couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at being paired with Henderson, and she wasn't surprised when Steve's fists burned brighter than the sun, tension passed like a ball of gravity pulling the three stunned silhouettes together. Nat felt the need to reassure him but couldn't move for fear or stumbling or giving off the wrong impression. So Natasha asked the only question she hoped could dampen the scoring heat. "What about Thor?" Her voice came out in a tiny whisper daring to fill the massive stadium of silence before her.

Thor stepped forward, "I will be judging and correcting and..." he glanced at Stark and Banner "On first aid duty!"

* * *

Natasha was dressed in tight yoga pants - which left little to the imagination - a silky thermal vest with a wire of netting and silver armour over the top. Her soft crimson locks were tied back in a small ponytail. (She hated tying her hair up, however Steve loved it) She spaced out on the matt before Henderson, briefly seeing the rest of her team staring with worried glances. Thor almost looked nauseas.  
Natasha smiled at Henderson and saw the concern in his own verdant hues; she felt a need to assure him and smiled fondly to say 'don't worry about them!'

However Romanoff didn't dare glance at Steve for fear for what she'd pull from his patronisingly innocent orbs. Sif strongly stood in the centre of the matt, her eyes barely glimpsing over Hender's now cowering figure but staring steadily at Tasha, almost like she was warning her.  
Natasha just smirked and eyed Barton sharing and receiving a wink, just before turning her attention back to her opponent she cast her surveillance over a shadowed silhouette, she grimaced as Loki stumbling into the arena sniggering like a classic school boy.

'Oh, about to battle are we?' Loki stalked closer to the eye-rolling avengers.  
Thor blurted out, beating Stark by a miler second, 'Just treating our guests to some Asgardian training.' Loki nodded eagerly exaggerating his pride at the avengers learning how to battle the way he learnt how to battle.

He spoke loudly, silencing the entire palace 'Well, I wish you good luck. I've seen this warrior in battle and believe me the odds aren't in your favour!' Natasha turned as if to bit off his head but Bruce muttered  
'I think you're under-estimating Natasha's skills, after all she played a big part in saving Earth from your luny schemes!'

Loki grinned 'Not as big a part as mine! And actually I was advising my cousin Henderson of Ms Romanoff's specific skill set.' Nat growled and stared down at Loki and his bittersweet expression.

'Thank you Loki now if you're staying please be silent or else!' You could easily see that he wanted to bit Sif's head off but after the minute long glare they shared he remained silent. 'Natasha...Henderson...ready on three...one!" Natasha steadied her stance and watched Henderson stiffen his legs.  
"Two!" She could tell he was trying to read her, see what her first move would be, she almost smiled.  
"Three!"

She felt the room finally breathe when the pair lunged, as she rolled from the side of Henderson's punch. Kicking him hard in the chest she dropped backwards onto her back, flexing her legs over her head and then springing back to her feet. Henderson side stepped another kick from Tasha and grabbed her foot. Then letting his weight pull them backwards he rolled to the ground, pulling Natasha with him.

She felt her body collide with his for a second before straining to lift above his toned physic, cautious of Steve watching. Swiftly and quickly Tasha used his strength against him, resting her hands on his biceps and pushing off she managed to flip herself forward and landing on her feet. Momentarily pausing for breath and spying Sif staring at her, Nat felt a blush form on her cheeks and began to feel gratitude for Henderson aiming to flip her feet out from under her so she could dance in the gazes of her admirers without having to look at them.

She dodged and jumped as his legs elegantly swept against the floor. However she over measure one leap and whilst in mid-air he ceased his chance and wrapped his hand around Romanoff's foot. Yanking her to the ground, he hastily jumped down on top of her, pining her into the ground.  
This is where Natasha began to struggle, she usually exhausted herself getting Steve's build off her body - and normally she didn't want to - but Henderson was a lot bigger and heavier.

For a long time nothing happened and what would have otherwise been awkward silence was filled with huffing and puffing. As exhausted lungs tried to catch up to the winning heart in the never ending race.  
Her blood was sonic booms pounding in her ears and she again felt the similar feeling of being so close to an attractive, sweaty, hot beast and yet not feeling any need to flirt or try to catch his attention.

If anything Tasha felt almost...safe.

Her eyes met with Hender's and she smiled up, stealing his attention briefly and finally finding the strength within her fluttering stomach and aching bones to lift his waist with her hips and thighs, once he started to rise in the air she wiggled free from his grip and used his heavy weight and her discovered will - to prove to a undoubtedly frustrated Steve that she wasn't interested in Henderson or more importantly that he wasn't interested in her - to flip him forward.

Abruptly Henderson followed after her and their fight soon came to hand to hand. Involving a lot of dodging, ducking, rolling and jumping. Finally Natasha kicked him in the stomach, which stunned him slightly.  
Taking her opportunity Nat kicked his head and shoved him down to the ground, however his right hand tangled itself in her arm and around her waist so they collided to the ground. With Natasha on top.

Anticipation bubbled in her eyes as they stared at each other, for a blink of a second Nat saw determination on the horizon of his hue. But then they both felt the stares of the huddled group staring down at them and collapsed against each other in exhaustion. Breathing heavily and in sync with each other, Tasha rolled off his chest and lay next to him, then their eyes met and a bundle of laughter escaped from their pounding chests.

His hand wrapped around Natasha's and he spoke in a proud voice  
"You my friend are not to be messed with. I swear, with intelligence, strength and beauty as strong as yours...you must be a Goddess. Thor I'm surprised you haven't engaged with this one!"

What was attempted as humour only erupted a chuckle from Stark, Loki and Volstagg. Clint attempted to hide his grin from Rogers, Bruce as well as Thor's other friends had forlorn stoney canvases and as for Steve...he looked murderous.

* * *

The following battles were almost energy less, Black Widow's had definitely been the most tense and the longest: Clint and Fandral had been very entertaining; their battle had been quick, swift, elegant, graceful, a little rough around the edges, but all together neat and tidy. It reminded Natasha of a dance routine, the way their bodies had sort of worked together during the fight, so they could knock each other down by help each other up; so nobody actually got hurt. It was beautifully haunting.

Bruce and Volstagg's had been...non-existent. They'd looked at each other a minute before they were scheduled for the matt and just shook their heads and that had been the end of that.

A very entertaining 'battle' was Stark and Hogun, for a while they'd circled each other and then when Hogun took a step forward Tony would take one back. But when Stark had taken a step forward Hogun had held his ground and then Tony would back off again. Finally Hogun had gotten bored and charged Tony but Stark fell to the floor before Hogun reached him claiming to have twisted his ankle, this made Loki laugh and roll on the floor practically in tears. Which had sort of been a painful pleasure to witness.

The finale pair was Steve and Sif, it was obvious Sif was rearing to go. To prove that Asgardian's could in fact beat highly skilled Midgardians and Natasha got the impression that it was pointed slightly at her and Henderson. _There was definitely unfinished business there._  
Their battle was the second longest and at the beginning Steve was badly loosing, not because Sif was better; because Steve was a lifeless limp form with a plastered frown that made him look his actual age.

However as soon as he caught Henderson whispering to Natasha, Fandral and Clint he same how came to life. Like a puppet cutting the strings. Long story short he ended up kicking Sif's arse, which didn't leave her very pleased. Especially when it was obvious that Henderson was trying to multiple Steve so Sif would win, but to no avail.

However, when Henderson ran towards her after to see if she was okay and she devilishly ignored him she turned away from him with a smile brighter than the sun.


	6. Late night talking

**WARNING: sexual content ahead!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (Xxx)**

* * *

Steve was furious, as soon as Sif had dismissed everybody - until lunch - he grabbed Natasha forcefully. Too frightened with fear to care about the pressure of his fingers on her skin. As soon as they rounded the corner he chucked Natasha against the wall, slamming his body onto hers and erupting his fury in the skin-scolding embraces.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer and holding him to her. He felt the need for her burning in his genes and the lust for touch building in his blood. His fingers gripped the material of her trousers, tearing holes in them. Levering in the exposed skin. His lips burned bruises on her neck and her fingers pulled at his hair, causing late night strollers to turn the other way by the loud groaning escaping his occupied lips. She then pulled him back with her dagger sharp fingers and their lips met; their kisses were dirty and long.  
Sharing tongues and biting lips as well as grinding against each other. Natasha's fingers clawed at his shoulders, pulling away the strong fabric until he was bear chested.

Her nails dug into his back, leaving tiny scares which healed as soon as they came. She felt the heat and the excitement and couldn't hold herself back. Her legs tightened around his waist and she felt his cool hands grabbing her thighs as the material fully ripped. She began whispering his name into his neck as her lips caressed his collar bone whilst his hands gripped her body.

"Steve...take me to bed!"

He suddenly roared and nibbled at her ear, then bit her lip and caused her to thrash.

Somehow they found themselves charging into their quarters, the door slamming shut behind them. Then Steve threw her down onto the bed causing her to yelp and then he charged onto his pray, flexing onto her.  
Soon they were in nothing but their underwear and Natasha was rubbing her leg up and down Steve's, her fingers rubbing across his abs. Warming his skin and he was back to caressing her neck where he made the mistake of saying "Natasha..."

"Uhmm" she murmured in response. "I've got you all to myself." Natasha smiled, but then her face fell. She wondered what he meant and paused to ask him, her fingers still dancing over his chest.

"What do you mean all to yourself, who were you sharing me with?" Steve tried to back track realising his mistake. "No...it's just...Henderson."

Natasha froze, untangling herself from Steve and staring at him. Her eyes looked like knifes into his mind, seeing the real reason for this intense outburst of passion. Natasha surprised herself feeling instantly like she'd been used, slowly she turned away from Steve, bringing the bed sheet with her. Wrapping it around her suddenly cold body, she turned towards the door and fled the scene instantly.

Although it felt like she was at snail speed Natasha knew she had been faster than a flash.  
She was stumbling around blindly, unaware of where she was going. She didn't know what to think, sure it wasn't his fault he was jealous and a jealous Steve Rogers was actually kinda hot. But didn't he trust her? And why was she so upset by it, was it because of her deep feelings for Steve or her frustration that he wouldn't let this go?

Truthfully, in that wild moment or stormy thoughts; where waves of hurt, love, frustration and confusion crashed against the rim of her skull, Natasha didn't know her head from her toe. She just knew she needed to clear the air and calm herself.

However, the last thing she wanted was to bump into somebody, let alone an Asgardian. But there he was, sat next to a golden piano, with a wicked smile that could deceive the good and persuade the devil to follow him.  
Loki knew Natasha was there, but he still played surprised when his eyes locked onto hers. "Late night stroll? Or is this a little game you play with lover boy...Hide and seek? Let me guess, whoever wins gets to undress the other! But it appears that won't be much of a challenge for Mr 'I understood that reference' Real spark you got there."

Romanoff bit her lip until a drip of blood crawled from her chin, scowling as she whipped it away and turned to leave. "Penny for your thoughts?" Nat almost sniggered, almost. "You want to know why I'm..." she finally took in her bizarre appearance and unable to finish the sentence sank into the bed sheet, crawling into a ball on the floor.

Shockingly, Loki moved to the floor too, folding his legs.  
Up close he looked older and tired;  
A warn, crumpled sheet of white in the rain.

For a while they were silent, just staring at each other. Natasha felt like an animal waiting for the inevitable painful death from her predator. Strangely she waited, amused by the silence the God possessed; his shadow was replaced with the eerie drape of soundlessness.

"It might surprise you to know that, although your mind may be confused, you humans are so foolish, from an outsider's point of view your dilemma is clear as crystal." Nat furrowed her brow, relaxing her hold on the sheet around her body, but still certain it was secure as metal. "So tell me, if you know me as well as you make out, what's wrong with me?" A spark of humour set alight in his iris, but he didn't fuel it, instead letting it die down he spoke:

"You're upset, because your pitiful leader, is jealous." Romanoff rolled her eyes, the motion also rolling her red locks.  
"Despite your odd arousal at a jealous Captain, you're also sad about it because you don't know if that means he doesn't trust you or he doesn't think you can take enough care of yourself to ward off unwanted admirers. But you're also questioning your own actions, you're mad at yourself for feeling vulnerable and you're concerned that you did something flirtatious towards Henderson or you gave off the wrong impression about your feelings towards him."

There was a slight pause before he continued, a tiny tone of boredom swirled with his words "Mostly it has made you realise how much you love Steve" that was the first time he actually mentioned Rogers' name "and how guilty you feel to cause him to act so...out of character. Worse than that is your feeling of damaging a perfectly _perfect_ person and making them act in a _bad_ way." he emphasized the pronunciation of 'perfect' and 'bad', as if it means nothing to him.

Natasha thought to herself how the God probably has little recognition of a 'good' or 'bad' side, being raised as a prince he mostly got away with multiple sins. She wasn't surprised with how spot on he was about summarising her emotions, as soon as he spoke of them she felt a petite whisper ticking them of like a list of groceries.

Eventually Natasha got to the desperate stage of asking a past murderer for help. "What should I do?" Loki smiled, "It's it obvious? Do what you've secretly been avoiding since setting eyes on _him._ "

* * *

It was now late into the night, almost everybody was in a unprovoked slumber.  
The dining room was silent after a joyas party;  
A shadow of laughter danced alone.

Natasha was still in her sheet, she couldn't risk going back to change because of the likelihood that she'd bump into Steve, stood before her was Henderson. He smiled kindly at her and instantly reassured her of her non-existent feelings for him, but if Steve needed reassuring then...

The words Natasha wants are out of reach but have never been so loud as her eyes scan his face, she can't risk telling him in case Steve walks by. So she relies on Henderson's gifts instead, pouring all thought and emotion into this very bizarre request, for a second she's worried it doesn't work but then Henderson's eyes expand immediately.

 _Just trust me._ Her eyes will him to understand. He nods so slightly she almost doesn't catch it and then he steps forward.

Three. If Heimdall is watching like he always is then Natasha has a couple of seconds left. Two. Henderson leans down towards her. One. His lips are about to crash into hers when...Bang!

Her hand slaps him across the face quicker than a flash. Henderson instantly falls backwards by the power of Natasha's hand; a giant red outline is engraved in his clear skin. Everything slows down and Natasha is terrified that her plan didn't work and then she hears a exhale of breath escape a familiar pair of lips, she turns and sees a startled Steve glaring at the scene before him.

Hastily Arora leaps from the shadows and gracefully embraces Henderson, carrying him off into the darkness. It's just Steve and Natasha.


	7. Peace of mind

Natasha felt awkward.

Looking at him but not being next to him, made her chest hurt. Everything hurt, to the point where her body felt numb.  
However, she was terrified to walk over to him in case she startled him; he was the wild deer and she was the equally nervous human. She hoped for God's sake that she wasn't a predator.

The seconds ticked by and her heart hammered against inside her chest, her body shook with vibrations of a mindless torture.  
Natasha didn't know where to start. Natasha didn't know where she'd end.  
Above all an explanation was necessary.

Bravely she moved forward, her eyes always watching, ready to retreat at the slightest jolt of hurt. She stopped a short distance away from him, too far but she knew any closer would be pushing his boundaries.  
 _What should I say?_ A voice in her head laughed a cackle of pity. _More like what can you say?_

Finally Natasha blurted out the first reasonable thought that fathomed in her dizzying mind. "I love you."

She felt like slapping herself like she'd just slapped Henderson. Except this time she was positive Rogers' would join in, he didn't. Instead he did the most unexpected thing; he smiled at her.

Bursting to hold onto his blood bubbling recuperation she stammered to explain "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stormed off like that. I just..." she was struggling to stop the flood of emotions before they drowned her whole. "I love you and when you got jealous, it made this all real. Like really, really real." Her throat was dry and slowly closing up, in an attempt to hold herself back from embarrassing herself further.

Who was she kidding? She was in a bed sheet, in a palace belonging to another realm declaring her love for her boyfriend who was over the age of 90. There was nothing more embarrassing than this.

"I started doubting myself: my feels, my ability to treat you right. I felt like I'd mislead you, turned you into a jealous, possessive monster. But you're not, I...I was just so absorbed in this feeling of panic. I thought I'd actually done something to make you doubt my loyalty. Then I began to compensate that maybe you didn't trust me, maybe you never had."

Breathe! She reminded herself.

"Worse of all, I thought you didn't love me back. I felt used." That was the last statement her mouth could utter without it hurting her, she felt her throat close up and she sealed her eyes. Waiting for the pain that would shame all mistreatments she'd ever experienced.

Whether it was her abandonment or senseless torture, nothing in the world would compare to loving someone and having them reject you.

What she heard shattered her heart into a million pieces, a soft sound of silenced sobbing swirled around her eye-drums. Her eyes snapped open to see Steve, tears running down his face, reaching for her. She didn't hold back, her entire body was enveloped by his arms. He held her like a life line and for a while they stood there, each muffled cry being comforted like a broken limb. Finally he had gotten a hold of his emotions and he whispered to her, because it was for her ears and only her ears:

"I love you too, more than you would have thought humanly-possible. I'm deeply sorry for how I reacted. When you ran away I realised how insensitive I had been, I wasn't having a dig at you. I was angry with myself for feeling so weak and vulnerable, of course I trust you. You've given me absolutely no reason not to. I just felt threatened by Henderson, because I saw a connection between you two. No matter how much time I spend with you, I will never be able to just look at you and know instantly what you're feeling. I know that's stupid to dote on because he has powers and gifts..."

Natasha interrupted, her breath finally coming back to her. "Don't you understand you babbling idiot, your gift is being able to with-stand me, and you're wrong. I know you understand my emotions and how my crack-wired brain works, sometimes more than I do myself. It's just easier for Henderson because he's part God."

Steve smiled down at her, his fingers holding her jaw. "I love you with all my heart." No matter how many times he'd said it before, it no longer counted, because she forgot them all; everything he was doing now: the way he held her, the look of love in his eyes, the words he uttered to her, felt brand knew. She felt this exciting and yet unnerving desire to come clean to the world.

"Steve, I love you too. And...I think, I think I'm ready for people to know." His eyebrow hitched. "You...you want them to know?" Nat smiled proudly at his handsome face, "I need them to know. From the bottom of my heart, how much I love you."

* * *

 **In the end,** Natasha had been right when she had told Loki that love makes you do childish things. She never said love was a bad thing, but it can make you act irrationally or make you do bad things. Both her and Steve experienced dangerous dilemmas that love brought them. And during the middle of this story even I didn't know where and how it would end. But in the end with a little help from a usually troublesome Asgardian Natasha got her head straight and Steve learned the disadvantages to jealousy.

 **PLEASE REVIEW** \- if you have any ideas for future stories you'd like me to write or if you just want me to read some of your own stuff let me know!

 **THE END**

XXX


End file.
